YnM 3 : Cruauté Apprivoisée
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Yami no Matsuei, Ffic 3/4 : La conclusion de mes deux précédentes fics, vue par les yeux de Muraki. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet surprise ! ! ! ^________^ 

Remarque : J'espère que vous allez aimer ^_^;;

****

Cruauté apprivoisée [1]

****

Prologue.

Tsusuki lui faisait face, manifestement décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui quand un pan du mur et l'étage supérieur de la maison s'effondra sur eux. Séparé par les décombres et la fumée opaque produite par l'incendie, Muraki profita de cette opportunité pour fuir de cette demeure. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, il devait une fois encore s'avouer battu. 

Gravement blessé, le médecin réussit malgré tout à s'extirper de la cave ravagée via le passage qui lui avait permis de rejoindre ce qui aurait du être à présent les victimes de ses plans. Il pouvait parier que ces derniers avaient utilisé leurs dernières forces pour se transporter dans le jardin jouxtant la maison. Ces Shinigami étaient si prévisibles. Et malgré cela, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que sa marionnette finirait par reprendre sous la colère de ses révélations, toute sa liberté. En définitif, il avait fait une fois de plus l'erreur de sous estimé ces deux là et devait à présent en payer le prix. 

N'oubliant pas le corps sans vie jouant les réceptacles de son frère, Muraki s'éloigna à pied loin des décombres fumants de ce qui avait été durant une courte semaine son laboratoire de recherche. N'étant plus physiquement capable de quoique ce soit, les muscles douloureux, le corps extenué et les yeux alourdis par la fatigue, le médecin n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner son précieux fardeau sur le rebord d'une rive. Aux vues du quartier où il se trouvait, des passants ne tarderaient pas à trouver le corps et à en informer les autorités compétentes. Ces dernières ignorant l'identité du cadavre, le conserveraient dans une des morgues de la ville, le temps qu'une enquête de routine résolve ce mystère. Cela lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour se retourner et retrouver une partie de ses capacités avant qu'ils ne se décident à le mettre en terre.

Déchargé de son plus gros poids, Muraki put enfin réfléchir aux moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition pour sa propre survie. N'ayant pas beaucoup de lieu où aller, il regroupa ses dernières forces le temps pour lui de trouver un taxi acceptant de l'emmener en direction de la ville de Kyoto. Se trouvait là bas la seule et unique personne qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais abandonné ou trahi. Son seul et unique ami. La seule personne au monde en qui il avait toute confiance.

A suivre….

[1] décidément je suis toujours aussi nulle pour mes titres ^_^ 

Bon alors désolé ce prologue est très court. Et les deux chapitres qui viennent derrière ne seront pas très longs non plus. Gomen ^_^;; Mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ce personnage.


	2. Chap 1 Kyoto

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Oriya (pitié me dites pas : Qui c'est ? ) 

Remarque : Comme qui dirait, ce chapitre ca passe ou sa casse ^_^;;

****

Cruauté apprivoisée

****

Chap 1 : Kyoto.

J'étais assis sur la terrasse menant au jardin quand le bruit d'une voiture entrant dans la cour intérieure, me sortit de ma rêverie. Qui pouvait donc venir chez moi à cette heure si tardive ? Je n'attend plus personne depuis si longtemps. Entendant le bruit régulier de pas s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la maison, je me dirige vers cette dernière, étonné que mon visiteur ne prenne même pas la peine d'annoncer sa venue. Quand j'ouvre enfin l'imposante porte en bois, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de s'emballer l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est lui. Muraki.

**********

Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui l'amène à nouveau à moi. Aux vues de ses multiples blessures et à l'odeur du sang et de la fumée qui imprègne ses vêtements, je ne doute même pas qu'il me revient à la suite d'une lutte acharnée contre l'un de ses ennemis. Mais connaissant sa force, je ne peux en déduire que ses victimes responsable de son état, sont une fois encore ces Shinigami par lesquels il semble si attiré. Eux seuls sont aujourd'hui capables de lui tenir encore tête. Lui, l'homme aux forces occultes qui nous surpasse tous, pauvres humains que nous sommes encore.

Alors que je le vois se diriger vers la salle de bain, je me dis que je devrais haïr cette homme. Après tout, qui suis-je à ses yeux ? La dernière personne vers qui il se tourne ? Le dernier lieu où il peut encore trouver un peu de sécurité ? Il ne fait que se servir de moi. Je ne suis bon, qu'à lui venir en aide. Il demande et moi je donne. Je devrais réagir et lui en vouloir. Me révolter et lui refuser l'accès à ma vie. Après tout, trouvez-vous cela normal qu'il surgisse de nul part quand bon lui semble mais que je ne puisse jamais le trouver lorsque moi j'ai besoin de son aide ? Non, notre relation n'est qu'à sens unique. Il se sert de moi, m'utilise à ses fins avant de m'abandonner de nouveau. Mais que puis-je y faire si je ne vois en ces actes que la preuve qu'il pense encore à moi de temps à autre ? Que puis-je y faire si je suis prêt à tout lui donner suite au moindre mot de sa part ? Que puis-je y faire, si je l'aime tout simplement ?

Sachant pertinemment que je ne trouverais jamais la force de le rejeter quoiqu'il puisse faire contre moi ou le monde entier, je me dirige à mon tour vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à faire de mon mieux pour lui démontrer une fois encore que je ne vois toujours pas en lui le monstre sanguinaire qu'il est malheureusement devenu

**********

Muraki ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à connaître l'étendu de sa blessure avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements imbibés de sang et se laisser glisser avec une certaine satisfaction dans l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice du bain qu'il venait de se préparer. La maison de Oriya [1] possédait une salle de bain digne de ce nom contenant un enfoncement dans le sol de plusieurs mètres carré rendant les bain très proche de ceux des sources d'eau chaude proposées par les onsen. Ignorant tout autant le fait que la couleur de l'eau virait rapidement au rouge, l'homme se laissa doucement aller à la douceur de ses premières minutes de repos. A aucun instant, il ne réagit à l'entrée de son ami dans la pièce, ni au fait que ce dernier venait de le rejoindre dans l'eau.

- Tu devrais te soigner.

- hum.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Muraki laissa son compagnon libre d'agir à sa guise. Ce dernier décryptant sans grandes difficultés ses moindres réactions, commença par faire s'évacuer l'eau rougeâtre. La peau nue et blessée ainsi mise à jours, il entreprit alors de soigner le médecin quand ce dernier stoppa d'un mouvement brusque et rapide l'approche des mains fines.

- Laisse moi faire.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était de par sa profession le mieux placé pour agir, Oriya du se résoudre à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait recoudre lui-même ses diverses plaies sanglantes. Quand il en eut terminée avec chacune d'entre elle, il rendit l'aiguille à son hôte qui remis tout aussitôt l'écoulement de l'eau en marche. Après pareille douleur, il avait plus que mériter de se détendre de longues minutes dans la chaleur d'un bain parfumé. Etant enfin assuré que le blessé ne risquait plus rien, Oriya le laissa enfin seul, sortant sans plus attendre de la pièce.

**********

Une bonne heure passa avant qu'il ne l'entende de nouveau. De toute évidence, Muraki avait trouvé une kimono dans sa chambre pour s'en couvrir, le rejoignant à présent dans la cuisine. Il rêvait de lui demander les raisons exactes de sa présence ici. Mais il savait pertinemment que ces questions resteraient immanquablement sans réponse. Alors à quoi bon, les poser ?

- Tu as faim ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais pourtant manger. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'apprendrais que le corps à besoin de se nourrir pour se rétablir au plus vite.

Pourquoi je continue à lui parler comme s'il était encore comme avant ? Comme avant que son frère ne commette l'irréparable. Pourquoi cela avait-il du se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi cet être, véritable incarnation du mal, avait-il du agir de la sorte, me faisant perdre à tout jamais l'homme que je chérissais ? S'il n'y avait pas eu son besoin de vengeance, nul doute que Muraki serait resté le garçon doux et affectueux qui m'aimait. Aucun doute qu'il ne m'aurait pas oublié et abandonné ainsi, si cette nécessité vitale de devoir le tuer de ses propres mains n'avait pas exister.

- Je repartirais demain.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, le jeune homme toujours affairé devant sa bouilloire se retourna dans un geste brusque pour se jeter sur ce qui avait été en son temps son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance mais avant toute chose son amant.

- Je t'en prie, ne repars pas si vite. 

Voyant que sa déclaration n'était pas prise avec toute la joie à laquelle, il rêvait chaque nuit dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, le jeune homme ajouta la voix de la raison à sa demande égoïste.

- Au moins le temps que tes blessures cicatrisent et que tu te sois convenablement reposé. Tu ne sauras bon à rien dans cet état.

Après une minutes de silence qui parut durer une éternité, Muraki prit enfin sa décision. Sans bouger plus d'un bras, il glissa ce dernier autour de la taille de son compagnon tandis qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

- Nous verrons demain ce qu'il en est.

Devant le faible espoir de le savoir pour lui durant au moins cette courte nuit, Oriya n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour profiter de cette étonnante accalmie présente dans les paroles et dans les gestes de son aimé pour réclamer un baiser de sa part. Relevant légèrement le visage vers lui, le jeune homme eut la surprise et la joie de voir Muraki s'abaisser pour lui offrir comme il l'espérait tant ses lèvres et toute la douceur qui les accompagnait. Doucement comme dans un rêve, le médecin laissa glisser ses mains sous la tunique traditionnel de son cadet tandis que ses lèvres prenaient à présent l'assaut de son cou et de sa gorge. 

N'ayant osé en espérer autant lors de son arrivée Oriya fini par attaquer à son tour la chair tendre de cet être si parfait tout en glissant avec délice ses deux mains dans la chevelure d'argent de ce dernier. S'ensuivis par la suite une danse connue de tous durant laquelle les deux hommes démontrèrent de par leurs geste emprunts de tendresses et de retenus qu'ils étaient loin d'être aussi insensibles que leur personnage en donnait l'air. Aussi violente et monstrueuse que soit leur vie, ils étaient comme bien des couples de par le monde, uniquement dévoués au plaisir de leur compagnon.

**********

C'est à la lueur de l'aube, que l'homme à la longue chevelure noir se réveilla non sans mal. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été tout simplement fabuleux et trop improbable pour que cela soit réel. Depuis quand Muraki se laissait-il aller dans ses bras ? Et pourtant c'était bel et bien contre son corps que reposait celui endormi du médecin. Blottit en cuillère contre lui, les mains de ce dernier reposaient encore sur sa taille tandis qu'il sentait le souffle régulier de sa respiration contre sa nuque. 

Cet abandon, guère habituel de la part de cet homme connu pour être depuis des dizaines d'années déjà si imperturbable et inébranlable lui fit peur. S'il revenait auprès de lui en pareil état cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était au plus mal. Dans ce cas, c'était à lui de trouver les raisons de ce mal être et de lui donner les moyens d'y mettre fin. Pour l'aider, il devait avant tout savoir ce qui s'était passé et pour cela trouver d'où il venait à son arrivée chez lui. Glissant sans un bruit, ni geste brusque de son futon, Oriya s'enquit d'obtenir aussitôt des réponses à ses questions. 

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques coups de fil à ses connaissances pour reconstruire une partie de l'histoire. Provenant de Tokyo, le taxi qui l'avait amené jusqu'à lui avait été prit à quelques kilomètres du quartier historique de la ville. Les informations locales les informaient qu'il y avait eu dans ce même quartier un incroyable incendie d'une des maisons classée monument historique. Incendie au cours duquel une femme y avait trouvé la mort. N'ayant trouvé nul autre rapport officieux ou officiels concernant un autre événement susceptible de lui être attribué, Oriya en déduisit donc tout simplement que Muraki avait une nouvelle fois affronté ses démons dans cette maison ou dans ses abords et que ces derniers avaient une fois de plus eu le dessus sur lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir où se trouvait ce qui servait de corps au frère défunt pour pouvoir juger avec justesse la situation.

- Inutile de chercher bien loin. Je l'ai laissé dans une rue passante, de sorte qu'on l'y retrouve au plus vite. 

Loin d'être surpris que celui qui devait encore dormir dans sa chambre soit debout devant lui et ait cette étrange facilité de toujours deviner à quoi il pensait, Oriya se contenta de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

- Dans ce cas, cela ne peut être que le corps resté encore non identifié trouvé non loin du lieu où tu as pris ton taxi. 

- hum. J'avoue n'avoir pas eu le temps de brouiller convenablement ma piste.

- Je peux t'aider à le récupérer si tu le souhaites. J'ai des amis qui ….

A mille lieux de ce à quoi il s'attendait, Oriya se vit mis au silence par la plus douce méthode qui soit. Lui aussi totalement en dehors de son caractère, il se recula d'un pas pour comprendre pourquoi Muraki venait d'avoir une telle réaction avec lui. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui effleura sa joue droite avant de reculer à son tour. 

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demander quoique ce soit, alors fais moi le plaisir de rester à ta place.

La réflexion était dure à entendre, mais on ne peut plus vrai. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'insurger dans sa vie sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant c'est pour cette même raison qu'il n'était pas prêt de cesser ce qu'il avait toujours fais depuis que Muraki avait tant changé. Il continuerait à rester là. Présent et patient. Attendant le jour où sa vengeance réalisée, il lui reviendrait sain et sauf. D'ici là, il se faisait un point d'honneur de connaître pour lui l'étendu de tous les actes monstrueux qu'il perpétrait. Car le jour du jugement dernier, il ferait en sorte d'être à ses cotés prêt à partager le poids de ses agissements.

- Ils ont découvert le corps d'une femme dans les décombres d'une maison détruite par les flammes.

- Ca , ce n'était qu'un petit cadeau.

- Un cadeau ?

- Hum. C'était l'anniversaire de mère. Alors j'ai voulu lui offrir une nouvelle poupée à ajouter à sa collection.

En d'autres termes, Muraki lui avouait qu'il avait tué cette pauvre femme dans le seul but de la donner en offrande à sa mère. Cette nouvelle aurait du l'effrayer, le dégoûter de cet homme abjecte et sans aucune conscience qui lui faisait face. Et pourtant, Oriya n'en éprouvait que toujours plus d'amour. Sans aucun doute, il était devenu à sa façon tout aussi fou et immorale que lui. Après tout, était-ce normal d'aimer à ce point cet homme ?

Ne souhaitant pas lui montrer un quelconque signe de peur qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il était à ses cotés, le jeune homme s'approcha de nouveau du médecin aux yeux rouges argentés. Sa main se déposa alors sur le cœur de Muraki tandis qu'il y approchait aussi son visage. Attentif aux moindre battement, il entendit enfin ces derniers très distinctement. Son cœur battait. Il n'était pas mort. Et tant que cela était ainsi, il ne perdrait jamais tout espoir de voir un jour revenir les yeux affectueux et l'âme même du docteur si dévoué et généreux qu'il avait été par le passé. Non, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Quelque soit le prix qu'il devrait à terme payer pour sa fidélité.

A suivre….

[1] Voui, il était temps que je dise de qui il s'agissait, bien que vous aviez du deviner nan ?

Bon alors pour moi Oriya à un rôle très important face à Muraki. C'est la seule personne que l'on connaît qui ai un lien avec son passé et qui ne soit pas mort pour autant (cf. ses parents ou son frère). De plus aux vues des relations qui existent entre ces deux là que ce soit dans l'anime ou la manga, je trouve que cette romance leur convient bien mieux que le sempiternelle Tsusuki x Muraki que je ne supporte pas bien ^_^ 

Heu.. pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas vu la série dans son ensemble. Oriya est le jeune homme (quoique pas si jeune je pense) qui a les cheveux longs et noirs et qui loge Muraki quand ce dernier est à Kyoto. Il combat aussi et surtout en duel Hisoka au Kendo quand ce dernier veut récupérer les cartes permettant l'accès au laboratoire de Muraki où ce dernier à enlevé Tsusuki pour le tuer et ainsi ressusciter son frère.

Bon, ba … maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à écrire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. ^__^ 

(vivi le deuxième chapitre sera aussi le dernier, cette fic sera très courte)

Une 'tite remarque en passant : la première subtilité de mon titre est la suivante : Comme Oriya a, à sa façon, quand même réussi à garder des liens avec Muraki malgré sont changement de comportement et l'arrivée de son coté obscur. On peut dire en quelque sorte qu'il a plus ou moins réussi à " apprivoiser " cette " cruauté " 

(Je sais. C'est tiré par les cheveux. Raison pour laquelle je le dis, vu que je me doute que personne y aurait pensé sans ca ^_^ )


	3. Chap 2 Tokyo

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Shyra ^________^ !!!!

Remarque : Aller courage ! Ce dernier chapitre et c'est presque fini (ben vii reste toujours les épilogues avec moi ^_^ )

****

Cruauté apprivoisée

****

Chap 2 : Tokyo.

Il était de nouveau seul à observer les oiseaux boire dans la petite fontaine située au fond du jardin, un verre de thé à la main. Muraki était finalement parti comme il l'avait redouté et pourtant il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel de lui avoir rendu son ami pour une si longue et merveilleuse semaine. Sept jours durant lesquels, il avait pu se remettre à rêver d'un jour futur où ils pourraient de nouveau se retrouver pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Sachant pertinemment que la seule chose qui les en empêchait encore était cette fichue vengeance et cette attirance de Muraki pour Tsusuki. C'est lui-même qui avait finalement convaincu le médecin de retourner à Tokyo. Cela ne servait à rien qu'ils continuent de vivre ainsi. Il fallait que cette histoire se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Et aussi douloureux que cela soit pour lui, Oriya savait qu'elle ne prendrait fin une bonne fois pour toute que lorsque le médecin aurait possédé le Shinigami et utilisé ce dernier afin de ressusciter son frère. Cette tache enfin accomplie, ce serait vers lui que Muraki rechercherait à finir ses jours et cette certitude lui suffisait grandement, même si cela ne rendait pas l'attente moins douloureuse.

Soupirant devant l'ampleur de la tache qui restait à accomplir pour son amant, Oriya se leva pour reprendre le cours de sa vie. Après tout, il ne doutait pas qu'il devrait très certainement patienter durant encore plusieurs années avant de trouver le bonheur qu'ils mériteraient enfin tous deux.

**********

Il était enfin de retour et plus en forme que jamais. Comme il l'avait supposé dans le taxi qui l'emmenait une semaine auparavant auprès du jeune homme, Oriya avait su lui redonner la motivation et l'espoir quelque peu perdu au cours de son énième échec. Nul doute que son prochain plan pour posséder Tsusuki et faire renaître le seul être pour lequel il ressentait une haine profonde, allait enfin s'avérer des plus concluant.

Ayant profité des relations appartenant à la famille de son amant, Muraki avait pu s'en aucune difficulté retrouver la trace du corps de son frère et subtiliser celui-ci avant qu'il ne soit mis en terre. De nouveau installé dans une demeure qui ne pouvait que le ravir avec ses hauts plafonds surélevés maintenus par des colonnades très occidentales, il n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour installer ce qui serait très prochainement son nouveau terrain d'expérimentation. 

Deux semaines de travail et le médecin fut finalement satisfait de son œuvre. Son frère défunt était de nouveau prêt à recevoir sa nouvelle vie. Ne restait plus qu'à organiser un plan d'attaque contre les deux Shinigami qui avaient osé contrecarrer ses ambitions. Après tout, il n'avait perdu qu'une bataille, pas la guerre. Pour sortir vainqueur de cette dernière, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller à sa colère et foncer tête baissée, à l'image de ces incapables, vers ses proies. Non. Avant toute chose, il se devait de faire un point précis de ce qui les reliait encore les uns aux autres. En d'autres termes, il lui fallait s'informer de la teneur des nouvelles relations entretenues par les deux partenaires, si évolution il y avait eu. Et connaître avec exactitude, s'il gardait encore un contrôle sur le plus jeune d'entre eux. Pour ce qui était de Tsusuki, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il pouvait le faire céder à sa guise à tout moment. Tout cela grâce à la clé de son esprit, écrite dans les cahiers de son grand père et dont il conservait précieusement les originaux chez Oriya lui-même.

S'installant confortablement dans une chambre recouverte de soie et de satin, Muraki se libéra de ses moindres vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps frais et doux d'un lit de taille gigantesque. Tout comme celui qu'il avait partagé aux cotés de Tsusuki, les couleurs étaient d'un rouge sang qui ne faisait que rehausser la blancheur de sa peau. Fermant les yeux, l'homme se laissa alors doucement envahir par les effets de sa transe. Commençait à présent pour lui, un long travail afin de retrouver chaque petits liens brisés par un certain empathe et ramener ces derniers, un à un, jusqu'à la racine de son esprit. Si tout fonctionnait comme il l'espérait, Hisoka aurait dans peu de temps la surprise de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas définitivement débarrassé de son emprise sur lui. 

***********

Enfin satisfait des réparations qu'il avait effectué sur le lien qui l'unissait à Hisoka, Muraki put enfin poursuivre ses plans en décidant de partir en quêtes de nouvelles informations concernant les Shinigami. Il était peut-être le seul humain capable d'aller et venir jusque dans le monde des morts, mais ne voyait pas encore l'utilité de se faire aussi vite remarquer. Après tout, les deux hommes passaient tant de temps sur terre pour le bien fait de leur mission qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à les retrouver ici même. 

La première information qu'il obtient donc fut la plus douloureuse et la plus utile. 

Au baiser que les deux Shinigami avaient échangé en sortant d'un petit immeuble d'habitation tôt le matin, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là étaient à présent amants. Partagé entre l'envie de se défaire aussitôt de l'empathe qui avait osé poser ses mains sur ce qui devait être sa possession [1] et l'idée qu'il pourrait d'autant plus les faire souffrir en s'acharnant sur l'un d'entre eux, Muraki prit le parti d'attendre une fois encore avant de signaler son retour parmi eux. Il lui fallait pour cela une occasion de tester ses pouvoirs sur Hisoka et s'assurer que Tsusuki n'avait pas encore réussi à maîtriser toute la puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait toujours pas encore posséder lors de leur dernière rencontre. 

Toute la journée, il les suivit donc, telle une ombre avant de se lasser et décider de changer d'occupation. Sa colère de les voir sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrasser ou échanger des regards plein de sous-entendus devenait littéralement insoutenable. Il lui fallait au plus vite évacuer cette pression et trouver une victime à se mettre sous la dent. Pour cela rien de plus facile. Il attendit patiemment la tombée de la nuit pour se promener dans un parc et enfin trouver ce qui lui convenait. Une jeune homme encore adolescent, se pressant très certainement de rentrer chez lui en vélo, venait de crever sa roue avant et tentait de réparer cela au plus vite.

- Je peux, peut-être t'aider ?

- Merci monsieur, mais ca ira.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de ton vélo. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est des choses mécaniques. Non, je pensais plutôt à tes blessures. Il se trouve que je suis médecin. Si tu acceptes, je pourrais m'assurer que tu n'as rien de grave.

Partagé entre le fait qu'il savait ne pas devoir discuter avec de parfaits inconnus dans un parc désert à la tombée de la nuit et la douleur lancinante que lui procurait sa jambe depuis sa chute avec cette fichue bicyclette, l'adolescent accepta finalement la proposition du médecin. Après tout, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une telle beauté qu'il ne devait pas risquer grand chose avec ce dernier.

- Suis moi jusqu'à un banc, je vais regarder ca de plus près. 

Confiant, le jeune garçon suivit le médecin tirant avec lui son vélo. Arrivés devant le banc, Muraki entreprit alors d'imbiber un mouchoir de l'eau issue d'une petite fontaine présente à leur coté et de recouvrir la jambe blessée de ce dernier. Sous l'effet de l'eau fraîche sur la plaie sanglante, l'adolescent serra dents et poings dans une tentative inutile de maîtriser ainsi sa douleur. 

- Tu me sembles bien sensible.

Réprimant un petit gémissement, le garçon nia cette affirmation. Il n'était pas plus douillet que ses camarades, loin de là. Il sentait même déjà les premiers effets apaisants de ses soins.

Amusé par la réaction du gamin, Muraki releva le visage de ce dernier avec beaucoup de douceur afin qu'il le regarde lui plutôt qu'il ne cesse de fixer sa blessure.

- Ce serait ennuyeux pour toi si c'était effectivement le cas.

Sans plus attendre, le médecin laissa alors tomber son mouchoir maintenant ensanglanté pour embrasser violemment le jeune garçon assis face à lui. Plus surpris que terrorisé par ce geste, celui-ci ne fit rien pour repousser ou encourager son aîné. Pas le moins surpris que la substance qu'il ait glisser dans le sang de sa plaie est déjà fait son œuvre, Muraki recouvrit alors une seconde fois les lèvres en sang de sa langue affamée. Pour le plus grand malheur de cet adolescent quelque peu en retard, sa ressemblance avec Hisoka venait de décider de son avenir. 

Déchirant sans la moindre douceur le tee-shirt puis le short de l'inconnu, Muraki entreprit de décharger toute sa frustration sur lui. Malgré la drogue qu'il venait de lui faire prendre, il constata avec un plaisir malsain mais évident qu'aux larmes coulant à présent de ces yeux noisettes et aux frissons parcourant ce corps offert à la peau laiteuse, l'enfant aurait conscience de ce qui serait ses dernières heures sur terre. [2]

***********

Repus, le médecin laissa le corps sans vie de son tout jeune patient derrière un bosquet avant d'envisager quitter le parc sombre et désert. S'approchant enfin de sa sortie, Muraki ne put éviter alors une scène des plus curieuses et intéressantes. Un peu plus loin devant lui, semblait se trouver la forme clairement distinct de Watari Yutaka, autre Shinigami de la division Shokra, appartenant au sixième bloc s'il ne se trompait pas. Ce dernier se cachait de toute évidence derrière une haie végétale. De plus, bien que le printemps venait de débuter joyeusement, il était surprenant de le voir sans manteau ou french-coat comme cela était le plus souvent son habitude, lorsqu'il le trouvait parfois en compagnie de Tsususki. Sa curiosité piquée, Muraki s'approcha un peu plus, attentif aux moindres bruits.

Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de voir à quelques mètres de là, une seconde silhouette de Watari se faire proprement déchiqueter par un monstre semblant très proche d'un Shikami. Pourtant après une observation plus que minutieuse, l'absence évidente de tous maître aux alentours contrôlant cette créature, le faisait douter de sa nature même. Soit le responsable de cette monstruosité était si fort qu'il pouvait la guider à distance, pouvant peut-être même voir la scène aux travers des yeux de ce qui était à présent un cerbère. Soit il ne s'agissait là que d'un démon au pouvoir de transformation qui touchait ses proies au grès du hasard. La dernière hypothèse semblant trop improbable à la vue de la cible choisie, le médecin attendit patiemment que ce qui ne devait être qu'une pâle copie du Shinigami soit définitivement mise en miette, avant de suivre l'étrange créature. Avec de la chance, il rencontrerait peut-être un futur confrère qu'il pourrait exploiter à ses fins.

************

La créature de l'ombre n'était vraiment pas très intelligente. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas rendu compte un seul instant que sa cible avait été remplacée par une chimère. mais elle se laissait suivre le plus facilement du monde, ne cherchant à aucun moment à s'assurer que personne était à sa poursuite. Il fallait que son créateur soit particulièrement fort ou stupide pour oser avoir un comportement si imprudent. 

Arrivé finalement devant un hangar, somme toute plus classique pour un Yakusa qu'un Maître des Ombres, Muraki pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur des murs de tôles ondulées. Au loin se trouvait le cerbère dédoublé pour l'occasion assit au pied d'une table comportant bon nombre de fioles et d'alambics. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être possible, ce n'est qu'arrivé à moins d'un mètre de lui que l'apprenti sorcier se retourna enfin vers lui.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Un futur associé ou votre pire cauchemar. Pour cela, tout dépendra de votre puissance.

Voyant les yeux révulsés de surprise de son interlocuteur, Muraki regretta de lui avoir parlé. Il ne semblait être qu'un crétin possédant un ego pour le moins plus monstrueux que sa créature elle-même. 

- Vous êtes avec ces Dieux de la morts ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Encore une fois, Muraki regretta d'avoir répondu. Il commençait à se faire vieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles pour ca. Le jeune imbécile face à lui se contentant de sa parole, lui expliquait à présent sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de sa présence chez lui, combien il était fier d'avoir déjà tué cinq Shinigami à lui seul. Quelque peu intéressé par cette information là, le médecin le laissa donc s'extasier à lui expliquer sa méthode plus en détails. Selon ses dires, un de ses proches parents avait réussi à faire appel à une sorte de démon de l'entre deux mondes. Les membres de cette famille devant tous être aussi gâté par la nature, ce denier n'avait d'ailleurs pas survécu à l'arrivé du monstre. C'est alors que cet ado avait pris la relève, envoyant la créature des ténèbres, tel un bon animal domestique, exécuter ses ordres. Autant l'homme n'était pas le moins intéressant, autant les cerbères toujours aussi immobiles en attente de leur nouvelles missions avaient du potentiel pour peu qu'on sache leur donner les bonnes instructions. 

N'en attendant donc pas d'avantage, Muraki se décida sans plus attendre d'éliminer celui qui ne serait finalement qu'une gène à ses plans. Pourtant, sa curiosité le stoppa quelques minutes encore.

- Dites moi, qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez à ces Shinigami ?

Tombant à présent dans une magnifique scène de mélancolie et de désespoir, ce qui n'était une bonne fois pour toute qu'un adolescent prétentieux, lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait se venger de ces derniers. Son frère et celui de son cousin avait été semble t'il éliminé avant l'heure par des Dieux de la mort, en représailles de leur assassina de deux jeune jumelle sur un campus de la ville. Muraki n'avait plus qu'un seul mot en tête pour caractériser cet idiot. Il était Pathétique. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Nous avions fait des recherches pour les connaître un peu mieux, eux et leur organisation. Mais comme nous n'avons finalement pas réussi à trouver les responsables exactes de ces crimes avant que mon cousin ne meurt. Je me contente de m'attaquer à l'un de ces " Shinigami " comme vous les appelez, à chacun des niveaux qui compose leur formation. 

- Je vois.

Etant grand temps de cesser là cette histoire, Muraki généra en quelques secondes une créature semblable à une panthère qui se chargea tout aussitôt de déchiqueter l'importun avant même que celui-ci comprenne ce revirement de situation. Pour toute réponse à sa surprise, le médecin ne lui donna que quelques mots.

- On ne touche pas impunément à MES victimes. [3]

A suivre …

[1] Un peu possessif vous trouvez pas ?

[2] Je voulais montrer le double visage de Muraki : tendre avec Oriya, véritable monstre sadique et pervers quand il exécute ses crimes. Mais bon, comme c'est qu'un ado (de l'âge d'Hisoka je dirais) j'ai pas le courage de développer plus ^_^ alors je m'arrête là sur cette scène.

[3] Ben quoi, c'est vrai nan ? C'est bien à notre petit Muraki de s'attaquer aux Shinigami ^__^ ! Ce crétin n'était là que pour terminer définitivement l'histoire des jumelles de ma première fic " le souffle du passé " (heu…. Si vous avez pas lu cette dernière, vous avez pas du comprendre grand chose à cette fic ^_^ )

****

Une 'tit remarque Bis sur la subtilité de mon titre (ben vii y'en avait deux ^__^ : :). 

Cette fois-ci elle est un peu plus simple. Après la mort de son créateur, la monstruosité qui s'est attaqué à Watari et qui n'est qu'un amas de haine et de " cruauté " se trouvera quelque peu perdue dirons nous et donc se laissera en quelque sort "apprivoiser " par son nouveau maître qui n'est autre que notre Muraki en personne. 

(Bon, c'est décidé. C'est la dernière fois que je fais des titres aussi prise de tête ^_^ )


	4. Epilogue

****

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Shyra ^________^ !!!!

Remarque : La fin de cette fic qui est décidément pitoyable arrive enfin. Vous pouvez pousser votre soupir de soulagement ^_^ 

****

Cruauté apprivoisée

****

Epilogue.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Il allait enfin savoir si tout ce temps passé à reconstruire fragment après fragment, les restes de lien de son emprise sur l'empathe n'avait pas été vain. Posant son masque fait d'or et de plumes sur son visage, Muraki entreprit de faire les premiers pas le menant dans la somptueuse demeure de leur hôte d'un soir. A son entrée, de nombreuses personnes, d'autres Shinigami à n'en pas douter, lui présentèrent leurs respects le laissant par la suite poursuivre son chemin en direction de deux hommes en grande discussion. A son arrivée auprès d'eux, il présenta à son tour ses hommages au Comte avant de réaliser un petite hochement de tête en guise de salut, face à celui qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

- Pardonnez moi. Mais je dois vous quitter.

A peine sa proie partie, non sans avoir eu une seconde de doute [1], le comte s'excusa pour cette dernière.

- Je suis désolé. Ce Shinigami est sans doute le plus fort de tout ceux travaillant pour Emma Cho mais n'en ai pas moins un rustre parfois ^__^. Mais dites moi, voudriez vous me faire l'honneur de partager cette danse que ce malotru m'avait promis ?

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué par cette proposition, le Comte lui proposa avant tout, de lui montrer une partie de son impressionnante collection privée au premier étage. [2]

**********

Accoudé au rebord d'un balcon Muraki vit avec satisfaction son œuvre agir comme il l'avait espéré. Hisoka venait de céder à ses attaques psychiques tandis que Tsusuki se trouvait à présent submergé par le démon. Cela aurait pu être encore plus appréciable si leur Chef Scout, Tatsumi ne s'était pas décidé à les rejoindre et éliminer définitivement son nouveau jouet. Enfin, peu importait. Ce pourquoi il s'était rendu jusqu'ici avait été un franc succès. Victoire qu'il ne put que célébrer d'un rire de joie et de sadisme qui le caractérisait tant.

Il n'était pas dupe pour autant. De par sa déconnexion volontaire, le gamin avait réussi à l'expulser de son esprit, prouvant ainsi qu'il était bel et bien de plus en plus fort. Nul doute que sans l'effet de surprise, il serait très prochainement capable de détruire définitivement ce lien. C'était donc à présent à lui d'être encore plus prudent le concernant afin qu'il ne renouvelle pas les évènements de leur dernière confrontation. 

Tsusuki lui n'avait pas changé durant ces nombreuses semaines. Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Profitant de sa situation en hauteur pour l'observer de nouveau tout son saoul, Muraki ne put que remercier cette merveilleuse idée d'organiser ainsi un bal masqué de façon si récurrente. Nul doute qu'il ferait en sorte de se joindre à nouveau aux prochaines réunions de famille de ce type. Ce qu'ils pouvaient tous être naïfs à s'imaginer qu'ils ne craignaient rien en ces lieux. Portant de nouveau son regard transperçant sur le Shinigami qui rentrait à présent, Hisoka toujours dans ses bras, il ne put que renouveler sa promesse. Quelque soit le prix à payer. Cet homme là, lui appartiendrait de nouveau et plus tôt qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient tous. [3]

- Monsieur ?

Se tournant vers son hôte dont le mystère donnait la touche de piment manquant à cette soirée, Muraki s'écarta définitivement de la fenêtre pour rejoindre ce dernier et poursuivre la visite du château. Nul doute qu'il tirerait avantage un jour ou l'autre de ces nouvelles informations. Et puis qui sait. Cette soirée ne faisait peut-être que commencer. 

OWARI

Mimi yuy

[1] Tout de même ! ! Si Tsusuki n'avait pas une once de doute quand il se trouve à moins de trois centimètres de son ennemi juré qu'est-ce que ce serait !

[2] Morte de rire de me dire que le comte pourrait se mettre à draguer éhontément Muraki ^____^

[3] Persévérant n'est-ce pas ^_^

Ben voilà, mon petit cycle sur Yami no matsuei est enfin fini. N'attendez pas de suite, y'en aura pas. D'ailleurs à la vue de ce dernier opus (que je trouve nettement moins réussi que les deux premiers), je crois que personne ne s'en plaindra. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus ^__^ 


End file.
